1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spraying device for a deformable container. The device comprises a closing cap for the container and supporting means directly or indirectly connected therewith to which a dip tube projecting in the container is mounted and through which, on squeezing the container, liquid will be forced into a chamber situated within the cap. In the chamber, the liquid is mixed with air flowing from the container into the chamber. The mixture is discharged from the chamber outwardly through an opening present in the cap, which is enclosed at an angle to the axis of the cap and the container. Air can flow into the container from the opening, when the container takes up its original shape again after discharge of the formed mixture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,110. With this known device, when the angle of the opening in which the closing cap encloses with the axis of the cap is too large, spraying of the liquid will be adversely affected.
Thus, with increasing deflection of the mixture or the spray, the liquid drops will unite so that the size of the drops will increase. The sprayed mixture, that is, the spray, will also have a less uniform composition.